1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic locking systems, and particularly to a host mobile terminal, a locking device and an unlocking method for unlocking a locking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
To secure a home, the homeowner locks an access door with locking devices. However, the typical locking devices, such as mechanical locks or electronic locks are opened by keys from a close vicinity of the locking devices. When repairs or other work needs to be done on the home, the homeowner must be home to provide access to the home for the service personnel, this may be an inconvenience to the homeowner.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.